Ruban d'OS
by AuroreBlue
Summary: Un recueil d'OS, plus ou moins longs, plus ou moins drôles, plus ou moins romantiques ;) J'essaie d'en faire pour tous les goûts, alors n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos idées en rewiews !
1. Réveil

**Zone de blabla de l'auteur :**

**Bon, j'ai un peu d'inspiration en ce moment, et l'envie de faire un petit recueil d'OS, tous sujets... du coup, si vous en voulez un spécial (situations, personnages particuliers,...) n'hésitez pas à laisser ça dans les rewiews ;)**

**Et autant le dire tout de suite : JE NE FAIS PAS DE LEMONS !**

**Autre chose ? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon j'aurais déja enlevé Break ! Et Gil ! Et Elliot ! Argh ! Pourquoi ils sont tous aussi géniaux ?! /conscience : la ferme/)**

**Break : Heu, merci de lire ce qu'écrit cette folle. Infiniment.**

**Gil : VIENS M'AIDER ! J'ARRIVE PAS A LUI METTRE SA CAMISOLE !**

Il ouvrait son œil tandis que les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les volets, illuminant de leur lueur rosée le corps pale et endormi contre lui. Doucement, l'albinos sortit de sa léthargie, enlaçant la taille fine de son amant aux cheveux d'ébène. Lentement, il passa ses doigts longs et frêles sur le cicatrice qui barrait le torse contre lequel il était allongé.

Il soupira. Puis sortit du lit, et des bras de Raven, délicatement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il s'habilla silencieusement, puis se retourna vers Gil, dormant toujours, enlaçant le vide laissé pas le Chapelier. Xerxès remonta la couverture, puis laissa un bonbon sur l'oreiller. Il se dirigea vers le placard, puis se retourna une dernière fois. Il quittait toujours le Corbeau avant son réveil. Un manque de courage peut-être ? Pas vraiment... un jour il restera avec lui, jusqu'à son réveil...

Un jour il osera lui dire franchement ces trois mots, qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés.

Un jour il restera dans ce lit, bien après la nuit.

Un jour il lui ouvrira entièrement son cœur.

Un jour...

En attendant, il quittait la chambre, seul, se maudissant de sa légèreté... lui qui savait pourtant très bien que le temps lui était compté...

**Aurore : Alors ?**

**Gil : je suis...un objet...**

**Aurore : un jour ton tour viendra ! Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire !**

**Gil : *regard de chien battu* Une rewiew s'il vous plait...**

**Break : Miaooouuuu !**

**Gil : HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! *s'enfuit***


	2. La dernière part

**Encore un OS ! Aussi court que le précédent, j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^**

**J'écrit en ce moment un OS un peu plus long, je poste la première partie bientôt. Et il sera unique dans le sens où c'est VOUS, grâce aux rewiews et aux MP, qui pourrez contribuer à la suite !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse...**

**Elliot : T'en a pas marre de parler tout le temps ?**

**Aurore : Sale morveux !**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ils fixaient le dernier morceau de gâteau devant eux. C'était le réveillon, et l'immense banquet avait été englouti par tous les invités des Rainsworth, invités qui allaient sûrement avoir du mal à digérer, vu la jolie couleur verdâtre arborée par Gil et Sharon, la teinte blanche limite transparente d'Oz ou le magnifique mélange de teintes de Reim. Mais deux résistaient. Break et Alice. Qui se fixaient les yeux dans l'œil, pour savoir a qui allait revenir la dernière part de bûche.

Le temps passa sans qu'ils ne bougèrent d'un pouce. La rousse avait été emmenée à sa chambre par un serviteur. Elliot avait réussi à charger Léo sur son dos, et ils étaient partis. Gilbert s'était traîné jusqu'à sa chambre, Oscar avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à partir, titubant et se prenant tous les meubles sur sa route. Reim avait eu le courage de se lever et d'aller dormir, ou bien vomir ses tripes, Dieu seul le sait.

Bref, à la fin ils ne restaient plus qu'eux, vaillants soldats, se battant silencieusement pour la divine, O merveilleuse, dernière part de gâteau au chocolat.

Au bout d'un moment, Break, pris d'un éclair de génie, détourna l'attention d'Alice grâce à Emily, et attrapa la dernière part.

« DONNE-MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE SALE CLOWN !

- Hihihi... Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir...

- Grrrrr...

- Si tu la veux, viens la chercher ! Hihihihi... »

Et sans autre forme de procès, il engouffra le gâteau.

« Viens la chercher, hein ? » pensa la jeune fille.

Ni une, ni deux, elle sauta sur le Chapelier, le faisant tomber.

« Alice ?

- Je viens récupérer ma part sale clown !

- Hein ? Humpf ! »

Oui, elle l'avait embrassé. Le hoquet de surprise de l'albinos lui avait permis de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de ce dernier, et récupérer le gâteau.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu répliquer ou esquisser le moindre geste, elle se releva et sprinta jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'entrouvrit, puis se retourna, adressant un grand sourire victorieux à Break.

« Je t'avait dit que je l'aurais, ce gâteau, _Xerx_. »

Et elle partit rapidement, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Il état resté planté la, relevé en position assise, l'air perdu.

Et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il se sentit rougir...


	3. My song

**Cet OS n'a rien a voir avec le précédent. Song-fic, inspiré de _My song, _OST tirée de Angel Beats, animé sublime sur lequel j'écris également.**

**Soft yaoi, ambiance assez sombre. J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ce texte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Il concerne Break, pour les curieux. Étonnamment, c'est lui qui m'inspire le plus...**

**Bon allez, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

Étendu par terre, en sang, ce sang rouge, beau et horrible à la fois, qui se déversait sur le sol, quittant le corps pale et mince, qui refroidissait à vue d'œil. Voila à quoi ressemblait Break, en cet instant. Dans cette place, perdue, vide, sombre. Solitaire. Étrangement, alors qu'il était à l'article de la mort, ce n'est pas sa vie qui défila devant ses yeux, mais un seul et unique souvenir. Un éclat de sa mémoire qu'il pensait avoir enterré en même temps que Kevin Regnard. Oui, un souvenir d'_avant._

C'était la jeune demoiselle qui chantait, celle qu'il n'avait pu, n'avait su protéger, une chanson qui à l'époque n'avait aucune portée, ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait le sens, et chaque seconde de ce souvenir lui semblait durer une éternité, lui déchirait le cœur. Et pourtant, il ne fit rien pour refouler le flot de pensées, ni la voix cristalline de l'enfant, tandis qu'elle laissait les paroles s'envoler...

_ Le jour se termine alors que je cherche sur quoi je peux passer mes nerfs._

Oui... il s'était lancé à la recherche de ce contractant illégal pour se changer les idées, après s'être disputé avec Raven... quelle idiotie...

_Le ciel est devenu gris, je ne vois rien devant moi._

Il faisait obscur... la pluie allait sûrement tomber... mais peu lui importait, que voyait-il de toute manière ? Et puis n'allait-il pas bientôt mourir ? Que la pluie tombe, elle se mêlerait aux larmes amères qu'il refoulait...

_Ceux qui feignent le sens commun rient, quel sera le prochain mensonge ?_

Il avait passé son temps à plaisanter... il avait un grand sourire, quand il avait dit au revoir à Sharon. Au fond, il n'était qu'un écorché vif, se débattant contre la folie, ses souvenirs, ses sentiments, en n'ayant que le rire pour arme. Cette dispute, ce soir, c'était peu être le coup de trop... il avait assez fait semblant... il n'y aurait pas de prochain mensonge. Il ne pourrait pas y en avoir. Le sol était rouge de son sang...

_Est-ce ainsi qu'ils embellissent ce qu'ils ont obtenu ?_

Sûrement. Il avait souvent vu des gens rigoler en racontant des anecdotes de leur passé. Foutaises. Lui n'aurait pas pu rire de sa propre vie. Ni même l'effacer, la piétiner, l'embellir. Parce que c'était la sienne, et qu'il n'en avait qu'une. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter cette vie cruelle et insensée. Et maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, voilà qu'il la perdait, s'écoulant lentement, écarlate, brillante sous la Lune, se mélangeant aux larmes des nuages... et aux siennes. Salées, amères, brûlantes, tristes, douloureuses. Ces larmes qu'il avait retenu, et qu'il laissait maintenant couler sur son visage, étoiles tombée sur ses joues, mêlées aux perles de sang, aux perles de ciel...

_Mais je dois continuer de progresser, vers demain, c'est pour ça que je vais chanter ainsi._

C'est ce qu'affirmait la jeune demoiselle. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pu aller bien loin, la faux implacable de la mort s'était abattue sur elle, jeune pousse fragile et innocente. Il l'avait tuée. La rejoindrait-il, maintenant ? Il ferma les yeux d'où perlaient encore ces gouttes brillantes, tandis que les couleurs quittaient son visage déjà pale. Il l'implorait de continuer à chanter, malgré tout...

_C'est toi qui pleure, toi qui te sens seul._

Oui, il pleurait. Lui, le grand loup solitaire, le spectre aux yeux rouges. Et en ce moment il se sentait terriblement seul, sur cette place déserte, avec la pluie pour seule compagnie. Il avait des amis, des personnes qui comptaient. Pour qui il comptait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il simplement jamais remarqué ? Un à un repassèrent les visages qu'il avait connu, qu'il avait côtoyé, qu'il avait apprécié. Qu'il avait aimé. Le visage de Gilbert, lui offrant un grand sourire, resta longtemps imprimé sur sa rétine quasiment aveugle. Il rouvrit les yeux. Pour voir les étoiles une dernière fois avant de les rejoindre.

_Tu as raison, tu es juste un être humain._

Ce n'était qu'un être humain. Avec ses forces, ses faiblesses. Il s'était pris pour un surhomme capable de tout réaliser, voilà le prix à payer pour cette erreur. Alors, même si tant d'années il s'était retenu, ce soir, sous le regard bienveillant de la Lune d'argent, il se laissait aller, en se maudissant d'avoir été si bête. Il pleurait de son absurdité, de douleur. Sa poitrine déchirée laissait couler de plus en plus de son précieux liquide vital. Sa vision, déjà mauvaise, se floutait. Son cœur ralentissait dangereusement. Et lui souffrait le martyre, son cœur tant ouvert par la blessure de la chain qu'il avait combattu que par le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait. La pluie qui tombait à verse lui emplissait les tympans, douce symphonie macabre et rassurante.

_Voila ce que te disent tes larmes qui tombent :_

_Merci de nous avoir faites si belles, nous qui sommes bien réelles._

Il sentait ses membres s'engourdir. Il n'aurait su dire si l'eau sur son visage était due à la pluie, ou s'il pleurait encore. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il esquissa un sourire. Sincère. Heureux. C'était lui qui devrait remercier les larmes. Pour lui avoir permis de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait raté. Maintenant il allait partir l'âme en paix. Non, pas vraiment. Il aurait tant voulu s'excuser auprès de Gil... Le Corbeau lui aurait frotté la tête, pardonné immédiatement, et ils auraient fini de se réconcilier en tête à tête, sur l'oreiller. Le lendemain il se serait réveillé dans ses bras rassurants, aurait écouté son cœur battre, se serait noyé dans ses orbes dorés. Et ils auraient repris leur vie comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mais cela était impossible désormais. Xerxès crut entendre une voix, lointaine, tandis que ses dernières forces le quittaient.

_Cette chanson est pour que toi, abattu, puisses retrouver la force et la confiance de te battre._

Il reconnaissait cette voix. Grave, inquiète. La voix de celui qu'il aimait. Lointaine, cependant. Le suppliait-il de lutter ? Il continuait d'entendre la voix de la jeune Sinclair, elle aussi de plus en plus lointaine. Il sentait qu'on le portait. Il entendait ce battement de cœur qu'il aimait tant, accéléré, toutefois. Il décida de s'en remettre à lui. A Gilbert. Cette fois, il confiait sa vie à quelqu'un. Il ferma les yeux, laissa aller sa tête contre le torse, bel et bien viavant, qui le réconfortait tant. Malgré tout, il se sentait partir...

_Voila ce que te disent tes larmes qui tombent :_

_Merci pour le miracle que tu nous a donné, dans un monde si sale et laid._

Les derniers mots se perdirent dans la brume opaque de ses pensées endolories. Ce monde sale et laid, allait-il le quitter, maintenant qu'il avait appris à l'aimer ? Il se mit à espérer que non puis ce fut le noir total.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un voile masquait le peu qu'il voyait. Il distinguait des lumières dorées. Qu c'était-il passé ? Ah oui, Gil était venu le chercher... était il mort ? L'albinos n'eut pas à cogiter plus longtemps. Deux bras chauds et forts s'enroulèrent autour de son corps maigre et glacé, une tête aux cheveux noirs se cala près de la sienne, aux cheveux blancs, et une respiration régulière se fit sentir à la base de son cou frêle. Il n'eut la force que de sourire et de poser une main sur le dos du plus grand. Le corbeau se redressa, et plongea ses yeux d'or pur dans le rubis, brillant de fatigue, du Chapelier. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blanc, qui répondit avec douceur, comme pour s'excuser. L'autre lui pardonna, le serrant plus fort contre lui. Intérieurement, Break remercia la jeune Sinclair de lui avoir pardonné, de l'avoir aidé. Il remercia Gilbert pour l'avoir sauvé, accepté ses excuses, ses regrets. Il remercia la vie de lui avoir offert une autre chance.

Et pour la première fois, il versa une larme de bonheur, brillante comme une étoile.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ^^ Vous pouvez laisser des rewiews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Et toujours la même rengaine : si vous voulez un OS particulier, n'hésitez pas à demander !**

**Enfin, la chanson et l'animé sont magnifiques, ni plus ni moins, par Jun Maeda, auteur de Clannad, Little Busters et Air. Je vous le conseille vivement !**

**Merci encore, et à bientôt !**


	4. Jour de neige

**Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Aucun rapport avec Carnaval, d'ailleurs plus aucun n'en aura (ou sinon ce sera précisé). Cet OS est un peu long (2000 mots)**

**Cette fois l'idée m'est venue après avoir lu les scans, mais j'ai au maximum évité les spoils. Il n'y en a quasiment aucun !**

**Cette fois l'action est centrée sur Gil, mais aussi sur trois autres personnages...**

**Tous méditent sur leurs choix, ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira !**

** Aurore, pour vous servir !**

* * *

La neige tombait, recouvrant la terre de son immense manteau blanc.

Alice, émerveillée par le spectacle, avait le nez collé à la vitre. Gil essayait tant bien que mal d'allumer la cheminée, tandis qu'Oz fouillait l'appartement de fond en comble pour trouver des couvertures.

L'appartement de Gilbert était peut-être agréable en été, mais en hiver il était glacial.

Le Corbeau jura une énième fois. Alice, énervée, attira leur attention.

« Y'en a marre de se geler ici ! Autant avoir froid dehors, ce sera plus amusant ! En plus t'es pas foutu d'allumer un feu, tête d'algues !

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu m'aides pas beaucoup, stupide lapin !

- Ne vous énervez pas ! Pour l'instant ça ne prend pas feu, autant aller faire un tour, histoire de se changer les idées ! On verra bien après ! En plus ça fait bien dix ans qu'on a pas joué dans la neige, pas vrai Gil ? »

Il avait un sourire angélique, et le pauvre Raven, vaincu, posa ses allumettes.

« Bon, on va se promener. Couvrez-vous bien !

- Oui maman ! »

Les deux avaient répondu en chœur, tout en se précipitant pour aller chercher leur manteau. L'adulte soupira, puis alla chercher le sien aussi. Il se débattit pour l'enfiler.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se baladaient sur une places quasiment déserte, la Lapine devant, essayant de gober les flocons, Oz ensuite, qui la poursuivait, et Gilbert qui fermait la marche, sans se presser, les surveillant d'un regard attendri. Ce n'étaient que des enfant après tout.

Il se remit à penser à la dernière fois où ils avaient joué dans la neige, Oz et lui. Cela faisait bien dix ans, en effet...

Ce jour là, Ada était restée au chaud avec Oncle Oscar, et son jeune maître l'avait traîné dehors sans autre forme de procès. Ils avaient fait un immense bonhomme de neige, puis le blondinet avait commencé à bombarder le brun, qui s'était réfugié derrière un arbre, roulé en boule, son manteau servant de carapace. Le blond l'avait déniché, puis lui avait mis de la neige dans la nuque. Le jeune serviteur avait sursauté violemment, poussant un cri sur-aiguë à cause du froid.

Oz avait bien rigolé, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que son petit valet tremblait de froid. Il le savait assez frileux, mais pas à ce point-là... il avait soupiré, puis, gêné par la situation du plus petit, il s'était approché et l'avait enveloppé dans son manteau, l'étreignant au passage.

« Désolé, Gil.

- Je..jeune maître !

- Comme ça t'as plus froid ! Après tout c'est de ma faute, non ? »

Le plus petit avait simplement baissé la tête, marmonnant un vague « oui, jeune maître... », et ils étaient rentrés, tout simplement.

Gil en avait été bon pour un sacré rhume.

« Hé ! Alice ! Fais attention ! »

Le Corbeau sortit de sa nostalgique torpeur, fixa les deux enfants. Oz aidait la brunette à se relever, celle-ci ayant visiblement glissé sur une plaque de verglas. Elle repoussa la main, et bondit sur ses pieds, prenant une pose plus digne que la précédente. Elle se mit à raconter deux, trois âneries, l'air fier, pendant que le Vessalius rigolait discrètement. Elle le remarqua, se mit à lui hurler dessus, frappant de rage contre le tronc d'un arbre qui se trouvait là. Manque de chance, les branches étaient surchargées de neige, qui leur tomba dessus.

« C'est froiiiiiid ! »

Ils avaient crié à l'unisson, sautillant dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser des flocons qui s'étaient infiltrés dans leurs vêtements, sous le regard amusé du plus âgé. Heureusement que l'endroit était vide, sinon ils auraient attiré tous les regards !

Une fois leur « danse » terminée, les deux tremblaient encore de froid. Puis la Chain, ayant une illumination, désigna Raven du doigt. « Là ! ». Puis elle avait attrapé Oz, et s'était rué sur le pauvre Gil, qui n'avais même pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Deux secondes plus tard, les plus jeunes s'étaient réfugiés dans le manteau du plus grand, Oz tirant sur eux, comme une cape, les pans de la veste, et Alice, collée entre les deux garçons, tirant l'écharpe du brun pour mettre la tête dedans.

« Et tête d'algue ! Tu tiens chaud ! Finalement t'es peut-être pas si minable que ça !

- Alice ! Tu pourrais être plus délicate !»

Il avait sourit devant la bouille des deux enfant collés à lui.

Il posa tranquillement sur eux un regard attendri et mélancolique, comme lui seul savait le faire, et leur frotta la tête, l'un après l'autre. Ils relevèrent la tête, lui offrirent un grand et éclatant sourire.

Il se promit de toujours les protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était sa raison de vivre, à présent. Il avait eu peur de son passé, hésité longtemps avant de choisir, de savoir sur qui il voulait veiller. Mais maintenant il savait. Et son choix avait eu un prix. Son bras.

Mais le bonheur qu'il éprouvait en ce moment valait bien ce prix.

Il leur offrit un sourire serein, heureux, sincère. Puis il déclara :

« Allez, on rentre, vous allez attraper froid. Et sortez de mon manteau, ou on va avoir du mal à marcher ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes que la brune se libère de la manche vide dont elle s'était servie comme foulard, puis ils se mirent en route.

Une fois chez Gil, celui-ci avait de nouveau galéré avec la cheminée, puis, ayant pitié pour sa tête d'algues préférée, Alice lui avait donné un coup de main.

Le feu avait été allumé, Oz avait trouvé des couvertures, et ils s'étaient tous blottis devant la cheminée.

Gil, en tailleurs au centre, Alice, qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour la place, sur les jambes du brun, la tête dans son cou Oz en boule, à la droite du plus grand, protégé par le bras de Gilbert, fort et rassurant.

Puis il y avait eu un bruit sourd, et Break était sorti de la commode du salon, les faisant à peine sursauter. Il les salua, son éternel sourire au visage, puis, comprenant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux aveugles, il alla simplement s'asseoir à coté de Gil, là où manquait un bras. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule large et rassurante du plus grand, passa une main autour de sa taille. Alice n'eut même pas un mouvement hostile envers le Chapelier.

Tous profitaient silencieusement de cet instant de paix presque irréel.

Au dehors tombaient les flocons, doucement illuminés par la Lune. La seule lumière dans la pièce venait du feu dansant devant eux.

Mais aucun ne le remarquait, tous perdus dans leurs pensées.

Gil repensait à l'après-midi. Il avait choisi qui il voudrait protéger, pour toujours et à jamais. Et ceux-là ils étaient tous autour de lui.

D'abord, il y avait Oz, à qui il vouait un respect, une confiance, une admiration sans borne, qui était la lumière qui lui permettait de vivre, lui, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une ombre. Il avait mis du temps à l'accepter, qu'Oz soit une lumière, et non une ombre, comme il le prétendait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il pensait qu'une ombre ne pouvait être sans lumière, que la lumière ne pouvait exister sans ombre. Voilà, ce qu'il était, son jeune maître.

Ensuite, il y avait Alice. Elle qui l'avait ému, à vouloir à tout pris retrouver la mémoire, quitte à en souffrir toute sa vie, et qui avait su comment aider Oz. Elle était une flamme, aussi puissante que fragile. Tantôt un brasier déchaîne, tantôt une étincelle sur le point de s'éteindre. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête, il l'admirait pour ça. Elle était au moins aussi lumineuse que son maître, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais pu la détester. Et malgré leurs disputes s'était tissé entre eux un lien, fort, inébranlable : l'amitié, authentique, pure, gravée aux plus profond des leur âmes, et qui les reliait, aussi bien entre eux qu'avec Oz. Elle aussi, il la protégerait.

Enfin, il y avait Xerxès. Ils avaient eu du mal à s'approcher, au début. Puis le blanc avait gagné sa confiance. Et réciproquement. Chacun avait vu en l'autre ce côté obscur, cette mélancolie dans le regard, ce sourire parfois forcé, cette âme ébréchée et tordue. Ils n'avaient simplement pas réagi de la même manière. L'un s'était enfermé dans son monde, l'autre avait failli se laisser sombrer. Au final, ils avaient été sauvé en devenant les ombres, protectrices et rassurantes de deux lumières éblouissantes. Et après des années à se côtoyer, les deux ombres en étaient arrivées à se frôler, se caresser, s'enlacer, pour finalement se fondre l'une dans l'autre, s'emmêlant, n'en formant plus qu'une seule. Des ombres dans l'ombre, voilà comment ils vivaient, mais ils étaient heureux.

Gil ne le protégerait pas, il savait se défendre. Non, il était simplement son œil gauche, depuis sa rencontre. Et ça ne changerait jamais.

Alice somnolait, bercée par le rythme régulier du cœur contre lequel elle était appuyée elle réfléchissait. Elle avait subi de multiples bouleversements ce derniers temps. Oz l'avait rejeté. Elle avait rencontré sa sœur. Retrouvé la mémoire. Été rappelée. Elle était réapparue devant un Oz perdu et un Gil avec un bras en moins. Alors pour l'instant, elle était épuisée. Mais au moins elle savait une chose.

Malgré tout, le passé était le passé. Et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être avec ces deux hommes, qui la rassuraient, l'apaisaient. Elle bailla, se pelotonna un peu plus contre Raven, attrapant la main d'Oz et le pull du brun. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Après tout, elle était épuisée.

Oz, en boule contre son valet, pensait aux conditions de son existence. Elles étaient compliquées, dures, et malgré tout, ils l'avaient accepté, sans préjugés ni retenue. Il était heureux que le brun soit avec lui, que la Lapine soit revenue. Ces derniers jours avaient été lourds en révélations, en rebondissements, en deuils. Il avait perdu deux amis, même si pour l'un, il y avait toujours une chance de le faire revenir. Il sentit la poigne sur son épaules se renforcer, des yeux dorés se poser doucement sur lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tremblait. Il n'avait pas non plus senti que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait toujours tout accepté. Trop accepté. Et maintenant il en avait assez. Il allait vivre la vie qu'il lui plairait, peu importe ce qu'avaient pu lui dire Jack ou son père.

« Où est-tu vraiment ? » La question de Break lui tournait dans la tête. Il savait la réponse à présent. Celle qu'Alice avait donnée. Il était là, tout simplement.

Il était là, pour de vrai, cette fois-ci. Il ne survivait plus, il vivait. Enfin.

Break, appuyé dans l'espace autrefois occupé par le bras de Raven, resserra sa prise sur la taille de celui-ci. Dans le doux silence de cette pièce, il revoyait les images du passé. Comme il avait grandi, cet en enfant perdu qu'il avait rencontré sous la pluie ! Longtemps, il avait avancé comme une âme errante, sans savoir où aller. Puis ils s'étaient trouvés. A la fois si différents, et si semblables. Ils avaient tout les deux au fond de l'âme une brèche que rien ne pouvait combler.

Et pourtant il savait que le brun, à présent ne la sentait plus cette faille. A vrai dire, lui non plus. Shelly avait rapproché les deux bords, Sharon les avait joints, Gil avait permis à la plaie de cicatriser. Ça fonctionnait comme ça. Il avait un but, des personnes à protéger, et même si rien n'enlevais cette culpabilité envers les Sinclair, le Corbeau savait deviner ces moments tristes, et le réconforter. Il pensait à présent que son bonheur, il était en train de l'enlacer. Il savait qu'il venait de perdre un bras. Il avait été ébranlé, comme les autres, mais cela lui avait donné une nouvelle force, un nouvelle conviction, une nouvelle mission.

Il allait devenir son bras gauche, tout comme lui était son œil gauche.

Le feu commença à faiblir, certains à s'endormir. Alors ils décidèrent de se lever, et d'aller dormir. Gil se leva d'abord, porta Alice jusqu'à son lit. Puis Oz se leva, baillant. Il alla se changer, et rejoint vite la Chain, qui dormait à poings fermés. Il tomba presque aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Break, lui n'avait pas bougé. Le Corbeau rajouta une bûche dans le feu, et se plaça à ses cotés, de manière à pouvoir étreindre l'albinos, qui se laissa faire, yeux clos.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, tous avaient un sourire franc, l'esprit reposé par cette méditation devant la cheminée.

Gil avait attrapé un rhume.

* * *

**Et voila. J'espère que ça vous plaira, tout comme il m'a plu de l'écrire.**

**Cet OS a une place à part car j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, et qu'il est basé sur mon trio préféré (et deux de mes persos adorés !). Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et sachez qu'un prochain chapitre arrive bientôt.**

**Laissez une rewiew, s'il vous plait ! *s'incline* Et quand à Carnaval, des suites sont possibles, il me faut simplement que vous me disiez quel personnage vous intéresse ;) (oui j'ai pas envie d'en faire 20 en un temps record, le reste viendra quand il pourra !)**

**Léo, tu clos le truc !**

**Léo : Ok... bon, merci et à bientôt, le prochain chapitre dans la semaine ^^**


	5. Adieu

**Cette fois, c'est au tour d'Elliot... ce sera un peu triste, quand on connais son sort... en fait, ce sont simplement ces dernières pensées... **

**J'espere que ça vous plaira...**

**POV Elliot**

* * *

_Humpty-Dumpty... Je te rejette entièrement !_

J'avais vu ma Chain se fendre, se déchirer, disparaître. J'avais ressenti une immense douleur, à l'endroit du pacte. J'allais mourir, je le savais. J'aurais préféré vivre longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps, mais c'est fini, pour de bon. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait. De toutes manières, j'étais voué à mourir.

Je n'ai simplement pas le droit de faire porter un tel fardeau sur les épaules de ce nabot.

Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'être achevé par mon frère.

Mon frère adoptif, qui malgré notre relation compliqué et distante, m'appréciait. Ça avait réchauffé mon cœur déchiré, un petit peu.

Je sais que je vais mourir, Léo, et mes dernières pensées vont à toi. J'aurais voulu que tu soit conscient, que se soit toi qui veilles sur moi, et pas Vincent. J'aurais pu te souffler, comme dernières paroles, tout mes sentiments à ton égard. Même si tu les savais déjà. J'aurais été comblé si la dernière chose que j'avais vu avant de sombrer avait été ton visage, et tes yeux ô combien magnifiques. Mais je n'ai pas la force de murmurer la moindre phrase...

Au moins, je rejoindrai les autres. Vanessa sera sûrement heureuse qu'on soit réunis, et triste, évidemment.

Personne ne souhaite mourir si jeune.

Mais j'ai vécu du mieux que je le pouvais, je serais mort en combattant, j'ai toujours été à fond. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il me plaisait, et je le faisait la tête haute, je voulais être digne. Jusqu'au bout. Au fond, c'est une petite réussite malgré tout, non ?

Léo, j'aurais voulu rester avec toi, pour toujours. Continuer à te protéger comme je le faisait. On se serait disputé, réconciliés, chamaillés, câlinés, comme on le faisait habituellement.

Mais maintenant, je te laisse seul. Tout ce que je veux, Léo, c'est que tu continues à vivre.

Que tu avances.

Que tu sois heureux.

Même si je ne serai pas là pour le voir, je le souhaite du plus profond de mon être. Sache que je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi, de là-haut. Mais autrement.

Pardonne-moi, Léo, pour tout.

Au fond, si ce message peut-être transmis, autant tenter le coup... Vincent, j'espère que tu ne me mens pas. Pas maintenant.

_Désolé... Léo..._

Sur ces paroles, je rend mon dernier soupir. Au moins, le dernier mot que j'aurai prononcé était ton nom, douce symphonie que je pensais pouvoir entendre pour toujours...

Malgré tout, sache que mon amour pour toi est éternel.

Comme un statice.

* * *

**Eh bien, c'était un peu court par rapport aux précédents chapitres...merci d'avoir lu...**

**Léo : Rendez-moi mon Elly !**

**Aurore : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... en tout cas, sachez que je n'ai pas pu me résigner à finir Carnaval comme ça... alors il y aura une suite ! (dans un certain temps, faut que j'écrive) **

**Et enfin, vous pouvez me dire vos impressions, je prend tout ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !**


	6. ANNONCE !

Salut ! comme vous pouvez le voir, les OS Carnaval ont disparu... et je vous annonce pourquoi :

CARNAVAL DEVIENT UNE FIC LONGUE !

(bon après, la régularité... ça dépendra du temps que je met à trouver une suite à l'intrigue...)

Je vous remercie, vous qui suivez cet OS en me menaçant pour avoir la suite, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur (et un peu peur aussi) et merci également à tous ceux qui suivaient sans commenter !

(ouais, en tout ça fait trois-quatre personnes, mais bon...)

En tout cas, sachez que la fic a maintenant sa propre « page », que vous retrouverez sous le nom de... Carnaval ! (original hein?)

En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! *s'incline*


	7. Joyeux anniversaire !

**Et voila ! Un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... je tiens à remercier Nodoka997, pour l'idée ;)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira... même si je crois que j'ai fait de la guimauve...**

**M'enfin, à vous de juger ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les feuilles mortes voletaient autour de lui tandis qu'il fixait l'horizon, le soleil tombant colorant le ciel de nuances enflammées.

Une nuée d'oiseaux passa, leur sombres silhouettes se détachant en contre-jour.

Le paysage était vraiment magnifique, il le savait pour l'avoir vu tant et tant de fois. A présent, il ne le voyait plus.

Il soupira, ramenant son manteau autour de lui. Une bise se levait, froide, pénétrante, qui annonçait la fin de l'été.

Et la fin de l'été annonçait aussi une année supplémentaire sur ses épaules déjà usées.

Il ne comptait plus, maintenant, mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui, le dernier jour de septembre, son âge augmentait d'une unité.

Il pensait qu'il aurait du être heureux d'avoir repoussé la Mort un an de plus, d'avoir pu rester et se battre encore.

Et pourtant non. Ce jour l'emplissait d'une triste mélancolie.

Break ramena ses genoux sous son menton, frissonnant. Il était peut-être tranquille, sur le toit, mais il n'était pas à l'abri du vent.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce jour car il lui rappelait sa vie d'avant.

A l'époque où il s'appelait Kevin Regnard. Quand il n'était pas encore le spectre aux yeux rouges.

Il faisait quasiment partie de la famille Sinclair. Ses parents étaient morts quand il était tout jeune enfant, six ou sept ans. Les deux familles étant liées depuis des temps incommensurables, ils l'avaient pris comme valet. Sauf qu'au final, n'ayant que deux filles, les Sinclair lui avaient donné une place à part. Moins qu'un fils, mais plus qu'un valet.

Pour les deux filles, il était leur frère. Une sorte de jumeau pour l'aînée, qui avait son âge, un grand frère pour la cadette.

Celle qu'il avait tué.

Il serra les dents, pressant contre lui Emily. C'était la miss qui la lui avait offerte. Elle l'avait fabriquée elle-même, avec l'aide de sa sœur. La poupée lui avait été offerte lors du dernier anniversaire qu'il avait fêté avec eux.

Ils avaient été tués par des brigands quelques mois après.

Par ailleurs, Emily était la contraction des prénoms de l'aînée, Emma, et de la cadette, Ophélie.

Xerxes posa la poupée, la lueur mélancolique de son regard encore plus intense que d'habitude.

Il détestait ce jour autant qu'il avait pu l'adorer.

Il aiait aimé que toute la famille se rassemble, à présent il préférait la solitude.

Il s'allongea sur le toit. Vu qu'il faisait plus frais, le soleil était sûrement couché. La nuit était certainement tombée.

Un courant d'air le fit trembler.

A minuit, il ne serait plus le dernier jour de septembre, mais le premier jour d'octobre.

A minuit, cette maudite journée serait terminée.

A minuit, il serait libre de ces tristes souvenirs .

Plus qu'à attendre un peu...

Personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il avait dit qu'il allait à Pandora.

Il préférait être seul.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu que quelqu'un le voie dans cet état-là.

Il avait froid, les cheveux en pétard, les joues rougies. Il tremblotait, ses yeux étaient ternes. Des larmes étaient sur le point de couler, mais il les retenait.

Comme chaque année.

Non, il n'y avait pas eu d'exception à la règle. Chaque année cette date le rendait mélancolique, car elle était une chaîne le reliant à son passé. Elle était trop symbolique. Tout comme la date où les Sinclair avaient été assassinés.

Il souffla, et ferma les yeux.

Le mieux à faire était encore de dormir.

On lui passerait sûrement un savon, quand on apprendrait qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors.

Tant pis.

« Xerx ? »

La voix lui fit ouvrir l'œil et se redresser brusquement.

« Miss ? Comment avez-vo...

- Tu fais la même chose chaque année, l'interrompit-elle, et j'en ai marre de te voir te morfondre tout seul. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'un peu de compagnie...

- Je suis très bien seul, miss.

- Non. Break, aucun humain ne peut supporter d'être seul dans les moments tristes. Tu vas te rendre fou à tout garder pour toi. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et lui mit une couverture sur les épaules.

Elle leva la tête pour admirer les étoiles, tandis qu'il fixait lamentablement ses pieds, ou du moins le sol.

« La lune est belle ce soir.

- Je n'en doute pas, miss.

- Tu as séché tes larmes ? Le second tourna brusquement la tête.

- Je ne pleurais pas ! »

Sharon rigola, tandis que le Chapelier prenait un air indigné. Elle l'avait roulé.

Il allait retourner dans sa position initiale, quand la main fine de la jeune Rainsworth se posa sur sa joue, comme un papillon sur une fleur. En douceur.

« Tu sais, tu ferais bien de rentrer. Et de parler. A quelqu'un, si ce n'est pas moi. Je suis assez grande pour comprendre, maintenant. Tu ne peux pas porter toujours tout seul un immense fardeau. N'hésite pas à te reposer un peu sur les autres, tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de te voir te détruire. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, Xerx... »

Les larmes lui étaient montées au yeux durant sa tirade, et elle serrait à présent son valet contre elle, comme pour le protéger.

Elle inspira un grand coup, s'essuya les yeux. Le blanc ne savait que dire, il se contenta de baisser la tête.

« Bon, c'est la dernière année où tu fais ça, foi de Rainsworth ! La prochaine fois, je te promets que tu restera avec nous, et qu'on fera une indigestion de gâteau tous ensemble ! »

Cela eut le don de faire sourire le Chapelier.

La rouquine s'agenouilla face à lui, pour se mettre à sa taille. Elle le força à lever le visage, dont elle dégagea les mèches immaculées qui l'obstruaient.

Elle lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse, qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit.

« Malgré tout, joyeux anniversaire, Xerx. »

Et avant qu'il ne put répondre quoi que ce soit, elle scella leur bouches tendrement.

* * *

**Et voila... j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir attendri en écrivant...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ! A plus !**

***agite sa manche qui flotte "à la Break"***


	8. Folie spectrale

Le vent s'engouffre dans les rues sombres, résonnant sur les pierres comme un hurlement guttural.

Je resserre contre moi ma cape, me recroqueville à l'abri du vent, au coin d'une ruelle sordide.

Je sens dans mon dos la présence d'Albus.

Je sais ce qui va se passer.

Il a _soif_. Soif de sang. Soif de chair. Soif de vies. Alors dans quelques minutes, je deviendrais le Spectre aux yeux rouges.

**Adieu Kevin Regnard. **

Une personne vient de sortir. Si elle avait su, cette pauvre âme serait restée chez elle.

Je sais ce qui se passe, et pourtant je préfère fermer les yeux. Je le sais, que je suis un _monstre_. Je supprime des humains, des innocents, pour satisfaire cette faim que ressent la Chain avec qui j'ai noué un pacte. Je les tue pour sauver ceux qui me sont chers.

**Quelle ironie.**

Le massacre est terminé. Danse macabre, mortelle, rougeoyante qui a duré une nuit, un mois, un an, une vie. Trop longtemps ? Combien de temps ai-je tournoyé au milieu des limbes de ma conscience ? Je ne la reprend pas. Je suis absent, et pourtant bien là. Spectateur qui regrette d'être entré dans la salle.

Comme en transe, je fuis cette scène, courant aussi vite que mes jambes le peuvent. Mes jambes, comme mon corps, que je ne sens plus.

Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne vois que les murs difformes sous la lumière trop faible, qui semblent des géants, des bêtes pleines de crocs, prêtes à me sauter dessus, à me massacrer comme mon monstre a massacré ces pauvre gens. Je cours, je fuis, je vole, loin de ce cauchemar. Je ne vois rien derrière ce voile devant mes yeux, ce voile humide et amer, qui **coule, coule, coule comme le sang.**

J'arrive à la sortie de la ville, devant une fontaine, je me laisse tomber.

L'eau noire me renvoie le reflet d'un être qui n'est pas moi-même. Un être que je ne connais pas.

Non, cette _créature _hideuse, trempée de sang, à la pâleur cadavérique, aux cernes creusés, ce n'est pas moi. La seule once d'humanité de cette chose se résume aux larmes qui perlent de ses yeux écarlates, trouant sa figure comme deux roses ensanglantées.

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, j'éclate en sanglots hystériques. A la fois fou et triste, je suis ce clown grotesque, celui qui pleure et qui rit.

Je sens une douleur à la poitrine. Le sceau a encore bougé. J'en suis presque au bout de mon temps, et rien n'a changé. Alors il va falloir _recommencer._

Patience, miss. Bientôt nous serons à nouveau tous ensemble. Votre famille sera avec vous, vous ne pleurerez plus. Mais je ne serais peut-être plus là, peu importe. Je suis un monstre. Personne n'aime les montres. Moi non plus je ne les aime pas. Moi non plus je ne _m'_aime pas.

D'ailleurs, au fond, est-ce réellement pour vous que je fais ça ? Non. Pas vraiment.

Je me sens horriblement coupable ? J'aurais du être là, les défendre. Rien n'aurait du leur arriver. Rien n'aurait du _lui_ arriver.

Elle a rejoint les étoiles avec les siens, sans que j'aie pu faire quoi que se soit pour la retenir. Alors je vais la faire revenir.

Elle, qui était mon soleil, qui emplissait mon monde d'une douce chaleur...

Vous ne le saviez pas, miss, que cette femme était votre sœur. Personne ne le savais. Personne ne le saura plus. La tombe est le meilleur des gardiens.

Je vais la faire revenir. Elle et les autres. Même si cela implique de tuer sans relâche.

Mon monde sera à nouveau ce qu'il était. Je le reconstruirais, comme il s'est écroulé. Dans le sang.

L'aube se lève, à présent. J'ouvre les yeux, engourdi par le froid. Je n'ai pas eu la force de rentrer, j'ai dormi à la belle étoile. Combien de temps ? Cette question tourne et virevolte dans mon cerveau malade... Une semaine ? Une décennie ? Un siècle ? La tête ailleurs, je me lève, je marche. Sans savoir où je vais. Juste _ailleurs_.

Et ainsi, je vagabonde comme une âme errante, j'entends parler du crime, du Spectre aux yeux rouges. J'ai l'impression qu'il est un étranger. Qui est-il ? Il est moi, il est un autre. Je suis lui, je suis moi. Kevin et le Spectre. Kevin _est_ le Spectre.

Et de telle manière se succèdent les jours et les nuits. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes, je n'ai plus de repère. Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? Je ne sais plus.

Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'ils reviennent. Qu'_elle _revienne. Vous le voulez aussi miss, n'est-ce pas ?

**Je n'aurais peut-être pas signé ce pacte, si cela s'était passé autrement.**

Oh, ma petite mademoiselle, vous m'aviez demandé de rester avec vous. Aurais-je du vous écouter ? Je n'en sais rien. Dois-je continuer ? Il est trop tard pour reculer.

Le sceau est presque rempli. Albus me crie de plus en plus fort sa soif sanguinaire, cet autre moi obéit, et de son bras les vies s'envolent.

Ce monstre a bientôt fini. Cette marque tortueuse, hideuse, est presque entière. Plus qu'un peu, et tout sera comme avant. Attendez un peu, juste un peu. Nous _nous_ retrouverons.

Je _vous_ retrouverais. Ma douce damoiselle Sinclair. _Vous_ qui êtes séparée de moi par la mort. _Vous_ que peut-être j'aurais pu sauver.

Comme sur une horloge l'aiguille avance. Du vent ? Une tornade ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me tombe dessus. Je sais que je hurle, puisque ce son bestial remonte à mes oreilles, moi qui suis seul au milieu de cette impasse vermeille de cadavres.

La douleur est immense, pourtant je ne la sens pas. Comme si mon esprit était hors de mon corps. Le Spectre aux yeux rouges s'égosille, souffre Kevin est loin à l'intérieur, il assiste à la scène, _impuissant_.

Impuissant mais plein de l'espoir que la vie va reprendre son cours normal. Non, vous ne partirez pas, le Spectre sera mort à votre place. **Ce monstre ne manquera pas**. Ne vous en faites pas !

Alors que s'ouvre le passage vers l'Abysse, dans ma tête résonne une phrase.

« Ne me laisses pas, Kevin ! Ne me laisses pas seule ! »

Je serre les dents. Je suis désolé, miss. Mais vous ne serez plus seule à présent.

Le passage se ferme.

Une boîte à jouets déglinguée ? Il fait noir...

J'écarquille les yeux. Se pourrait-il qu'il m'ait berné ?

Non, non, non, non, non ! Ce n'es pas possible ! Je leur ai promis ! Je ne veux pas avoir tué pour _rien !_

Je voudrait tant revenir en arrière... je ferais n'importe quoi. _N'importe quoi_.

Je suis coupable de leur mort. De _sa_ mort.

Je lui avait promis que l'on serait toujours ensemble, que je la protégerais, envers et contre tout. Et pourtant je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse. Alors laissez-moi me racheter, je vous en supplie !

Cette scène d'épouvante, la voilà qui repasse en boucle devant mes yeux embrumés.

_Nous sommes joyeux, votre sœur et moi. Nous rigolons. J'ouvre la porte. Nous nous figeons._

_Du sang. Des corps. Partout. _

_Elle tombe à genoux, je m'élance, vous appelant. Le manoir me paraît immense, vide, morbide. Je cours jusqu'à votre chambre, pousse la porte qui se fracasse contre le mur. Vous êtes là. Mais plus pour longtemps. Vous êtes là, dans votre immense cercueil._

_Je me laisse tomber à vous côtés, vous enlace comme nous le faisions souvent. Votre flanc est déchiré, je ne sais que faire. De toutes manières il est trop tard. C'est ce que vous me dites en posant votre fragile main sur mon visage. Cette main qui autrefois était si chaude, glacée contre ma peau._

_Vos yeux bleus si profonds, si clairs, si brillants, se ternissent, mais s'adoucissent. Vos lèvres si suaves tentent un sourire. Elles me disent une chose, que je n'entent pas tant votre voix est faible, tant mon cœur résonne dans ma tête. Il bat à tout rompre, il va exploser._

_Et alors que je resserre mon emprise, vous m'échappez. Votre dernier souffle, erratique, gelé, se perd dans mes cheveux._

_Vous vous éteignez. Je suis dans le noir. Ma lumière a disparu._

**Mon monde s'écroule.**

Et quelques jours plus tard, le Spectre naît des cendres de ce monde pour y redonner vie, en détruisant bien d'autres univers.

Encore une secousse. Que se passe-t-il ?

Une lumière m'aveugle. Des peluches ? Albus ? Un chat ? Ils parlent, mais c'est un brouhaha difforme qui arrive à mes oreilles.

Devant moi apparaît une créature délicate, immaculée.

**Vient-elle me sauver ? Vient-elle m'achever ?**

« _Moi, je suis Alice__._ »


	9. Le temps

**Un petit OS, avant le prochain chapitre chapitre de Carnaval ;)**

**Histoire de vous faire patienter quoi ! Mais je n'en néglige pas pour autant la qualité (ouais j'me balance des fleurs 8D), et espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

« Jeune maître ! Jeune maître, où êtes-vous ? »

La voix fluette de Gil résonnait dans les couloirs du manoir.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes qu'il cherchait Oz, sans résultats. Le blond avait sûrement décidé de lui jouer un tour, car il ne trouvait pas ça plaisant. Pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas.

Il était de plus en plus inquiet de ne trouver personne, ni miss Ada, ni Oncle Oscar, ni miss Kate. Il se mit à courir, hurlant à présent le nom de celui qu'il cherchait. Les larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue. Il avait peur.

Peur de la solitude. Peur de ne plus trouver son jeune maître. Peur de n'avoir plus rien à protéger.

Il ne trouvait plus personne. Il voyait flou. L'angoisse déformait les paysages, assombrissait la bâtisse, tordait ses entrailles. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. S'était-il écoulé quelques secondes ou des jours entiers ?

Son monde était terrifiant. Il courrait, sans rien voir devant. Tout était noir, trouble, embrumé.

Et lui fuyait, sans savoir quoi. La terreur déformait son visage, ses yeux étaient rouges de larmes. Et il hurlait à la mort.

Il se sentit tomber.

Les escaliers, il ne les avait pas vus.

Il partit vers l'avant, se tapant sur chaque marche, pauvre pantin désarticulé, avant de finir sa course tout en bas. Il roula, puis se stoppa sur le ventre.

Il sombra.

Il se réveilla difficilement, quelques temps plus tard. Des minutes, des heures, des jours ?

Des lumières dansaient devant ses yeux. Vaporeuses, irréelles, dorées. Sa vue s'affina, il devina que la lumière venait de la fenêtre.

Et, plus à droite, une autre lumière. D'une nature différente. Celle-ci arborait un air inquiet, penchée sur lui.

Dans ses yeux émeraude clairs et profonds habituellement rieurs se lisait une peur panique, mêlée d'éclats de soulagement.

* * *

Oz avait entendu les cris de son valet. Il s'était aussitôt mis à sa recherche. Les cris avaient gagné en puissance, il avait su ce qui arrivait : Gil faisait une crise d'angoisse. Ça lui arrivait souvent après son adoption. Il était réveillé par des pleurs, sortait dans le couloir et tombait sur le frêle enfant, pleurant de peur qu'il ait disparu. Mais le temps avait effacé cette habitude, et de fait, le blond paniqua encore plus. Le pauvre Gilbert devait être horriblement terrifié.

Il avait certainement pris peur en ne le trouvant pas, et en ne croisant personne. Normal, tout le monde était parti, pour il ne savait quelle raison d'ailleurs. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Et le blond avait oublié de prévenir son valet qu'il changeait de pièce.

Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, alors qu'il se ruait vers la source du bruit.

Il se figea. Un choc sourd s'était fait entendre. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis toute une série.

Quand les coups s'arrêtèrent, le manoir tomba dans un silence assourdissant, oppressant.

Le pauvre petit cœur du jeune Vessalius rata un battement, tandis que, sans avoir conscience de ses gestes, il se dépêchait vers l'escalier. L'air lui semblait peser des tonnes.

En bas, immobile, sur le ventre, Gilbert.

Il ne sut pas ce qui arriva après, il ne repris vraiment ses esprits que quand une voix, éraillée, faible l'appela, comme un cri de détresse.

« Jeune maître... »

Le brun vit son jeune maître le prendre dans ses bras, le soulever. Le blond balbutiait des excuses insensées, sans queue ni tête, à la fois effrayé et soulagé.

Oz était là ! Il avait eu si peur...

Il avait cru perdre la raison, perdre sa raison de vivre.

Il essaya de se relever, mais le blond le serrait contre lui, comme s'il allait lui échapper, tomber encore plus bas pour ne plus se relever.

Il laissa donc aller sa tête dans le cou du Vessalius, rougissant un peu.

Ce dernier le serra encore plus fort contre lui, caressant ses boucles noires d'un geste protecteur et rassurant, d'une main cependant tremblante.

« Ne fais plus ça, s'il te plaît... ne me fais plus peur... Gil, je serait toujours là. Alors arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête de penser que je vais te laisser. »

L'autre voulut répliquer, mais sous le coup de l'émotion, Oz avait décidé de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il ressentait, d'un coup.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du brun, qui resta figé. Puis il ferma les yeux, avant de virer au rouge.

« Je...je t'aime Gil !»

Le petit valet n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il l'aimait ? Alors il lui donnait le droit de l'aimer en retour, non ?

Leurs bouches se joignirent encore une fois.

«Jeune maître... je... moi aussi je vous aime, jeune maître !»

Oz lui sourit, scellant à nouveau leur bouches. Ce fut cette fois-ci plus intense, la langue taquine du jeune Vessalius allant chercher sa jumelle, l'entraînant dans un ballet torride, ses mains enlaçant le brun pour le presser contre lui, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Le plus jeune, lui, s'accrochait désespérément à la nuque du blondinet, submergé par le flots de sentiments intenses, par la joie d'être accepté, par le plaisir que lui procurait ce contact poussé.

Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ainsi ? Des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours...

Le temps s'était arrêté.

* * *

Oz, assis face à Gil, le regardait dans les yeux tendrement. Ses doigts passaient lentement sur le visage du brun, suivant la courbe de sa mâchoire, remontant lentement vers ses pommettes, traçant la ligne délicate de ses sourcils.

Dieu que ce visage avait changé !

Le menton n'était plus arrondi, les joues se faisaient plus saillantes, le nez moins pointu, plus affirmé, les lèvres plus charnues, à la courbe aguicheuse.

Ce n'était plus un visage d'enfant, mais un visage bien plus viril, celui d'un homme, toutefois aussi agréable à regarder.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus les immenses prunelle dorées qui faisaient miroir à ses émotions, dans lesquelles il aimait tant se perdre. Ils étaient plus fins, plus aigus. Ce n'étaient plus des livres ouverts vers l'âme de brun, mais ils avaient gardé leurs volutes mordorées et brillantes, misent en valeur par ses cheveux, contraste délicieux entre la peau d'albâtre et sa crinière de jais. Même la lueur mélancolique qui y brillait perpétuellement ne faisait que les embellir.

Oz aimait toujours autant plonger dedans. Se laisser happer par ce feu doux, s'y perdre, s'y noyer, des heures durant, même si cela mettait le pauvre Gilbert mal à l'aise.

Il se délectait toujours autant des expressions gênées de son valet, actuellement couleur pivoine.

« Gil... tu te souviens... il y a dix ans ? Quand tu as pris peur, et que tu es tombé dans les escaliers ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu oublier...

- Tant mieux alors. Je n'aurais pas voulu des grands débats. »

Il regarda le visage du brun virer au cramoisi, puis posa ses lèvres sur le siennes.

Puisque l'Abysse lui avait retiré ça, alors il allait recommencer.

Encore et toujours.

Jamais plus il ne laisserait son valet. Cet enfant au regard perdu, qui pourtant avait bien grandi, qui au fond n'avait pas changé. Alors il ne le laisserait pas être triste, malheureux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il le protégerait.

Gil était resté statufié. Il savait ce qui se passait, mais ne le réalisait pas.

C'était trop beau. Cette lumière, qu'il avait attendu pendant dix longues années, l'acceptait à nouveau ? Alors qu'il avait tant changé, alors qu'il l'avait trahis, alors que son âme était souillée ?

Il sentit un poids s'envoler. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée qu'Oz ne veuille plus de lui. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une promesse entre deux gamins innocents, à l'époque.

Tout ce temps, il avait vécu avec la crainte de se faire rejeter et le manque terrible de cette personne qui était tout à ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment vécu. Il avait survécu, attendant patiemment. Longtemps, comme si le temps n'avançait pas. Comme s'il était englué dans un cauchemar éternel.

Et pourtant, c'était la bouche d'Oz contre la sienne, ses mains qui tenaient sa chemise, son cœur qui battait contre le sien.

Rien n'avait changé. Enfin presque.

Le temps s'était remis en marche.

* * *

**Si vous voyez un petit parallèle avec l'OS précédent, c'est normal, l'idée m'est venue en l'écrivant. au fond, Gil et Break sont tous les deux fous furieux (mais chacun à sa manière) x)**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Je mord pas ! *s'incline*  
**


End file.
